Human History
The Human race evolved on a Planet known as Earth. Humans evolved from primates, most likely in a region known as the continent of Africa, south of the equator; First Contact War 2068 Humans had all but recovered from global climate change, wars, and economic struggles in the short years prior. After surviving through centuries of turmoil, the Human race's last worries were aliens. Suddenly, Humanity found itself under large-scale interplanetary attack from a rogue, corrupt Therian Admiral and an entire fleet of freshly grown synthetic Therians. High-energy orbit-to-surface projectiles from the enemy fleet laid waste to the surface, the humans had no way to defend themselves against the new, powerful race and its fleet of battlecruisers. Humanity's United Nations began a No-Tech Information Distrobution policy to enable Humans as a species to collaborate. The fruits of this endeavor are demonstrable in the successful sabotage and destruction of the Therian Carrier "Hibliss." The corrupt Therian Admiral and his fleet were finally overwhelmed by the massive forces of humans united, standing together for the first time in the only World War against a species besides other humans. The enemy was pushed back by sheer number of military power of the now reUnited Nations. The war lasted eighteen years and was costly for both sides. 'First Contact War's Influence on Technology' 2078 The Therian technology left behind from the First Contact War was collected by human scientists and studied. Due to a very advanced genetic lock on the devices, it is almost impossible for anything but a Therian to use the technology, Which made backwards engineering very difficult. It took many years and hundreds of thousands of man-hours, but Earth's technological prowess advanced at a faster rate than ever before,even counting the computing revolution of the first two decades of the twentieth century, especially in military use. Thus, the Abrams Walker (shown above) was the first combat ready tank made based off of Therian technology. First used in 2087, only a year after the First Contact War's end, in East Germany to stop the rebel Soviet Union. The enemy was easily repelled, and the Abrams proved a most able war vehicle. 'Second Contact War' 2092 After the withdrawl of ships after the FCW eight years prior, human military had reached as far as the intact Therian technology would allow. Then, in 2092, a Genlus force arrived bringing along heavier ships and more armored soldiers. The heavier ships caused severe damage to cities and were heavily sheilded, resistant to nearly everything the UN could throw at it. The second war started with more than ten million dead in the first month. Many casualties were in result of the heavy weaponry the new enemy deployed against Earth forces. Wheras the First Contact War had been fought mostly with infantry soldiers, the Genlus employed numerous different strategies in their assault. The Earth forces were not prepared, and as a result, many died. Australlian Armed Forces reported a Genlus ship drop a blue orb, then explode soon after. Upon further inspection the ship had undergone a critical mass failure and ejected its engine core. The failure however, wasn't in the engine core, but in faulty readings on the ship. The abandoned engine core helped further human energy research and develop better and more efficient forms of fuel. 2101 The engine core was a turning point for Humanity, better armor was developed, ships were now capable of competing with the enemy's and their weapons became capable of reaching FTL. Again, the human's began to turn the tide. The UN enacted the retaliatory operation "From the Dust." The Human/Genlus death ratio changed from 2/3 to 1/300, and the enemy was now losing soldiers at an unignorable rate. Operation "From the Dust" was a victory as all signs of ground forces were long gone. The Genlus now had no choice but to surrender arms, and propose peace. Human Alien Relations 2115 Equal Rights Movements from the migrant fleet of Basharan reaching Earth, due to wars with the two races prior. It caused anger and stirs about Un-equal rights. The United World Nations was divided because of China's allied countries and much of their planets were still running communistic ways. Were excluded from meetings with the Bansharans, as Bansharan government was a Religious Republic. The Bansharans, along with Abandoned Genlus of the Second Contact War met years of Racism while in western civilizations stirring up groups that wanted to remove all aliens from the planet, many protests and fights broke out due to this. the Chinese and Much of their close followers made a branch off of the now United World Nations called the People's Planetary Union. Campaigns rose with and against the aliens who lived on our homeworld Earth. It was ultimately decided that Basharans and the Genlus.(the Aliens of the Second Contact War) would be allowed citizenship and the right to live on Earth. As time Progressed, the Human Basharan Relation spread throughout the galaxy, news carried across to other races, Most races joked that the UWN and Bansharans, are "Galatically Married" . Stories of United World Nations and People's Planetary Union gave other races hope for some Galactic Stability. UWN and PPU had an influx of multiple Alien Species all capable of FTL. the UWN grew in power dramatically, the PPU dwindled due to still being vigilant against adding new races to their powers. 'Humans Against Xenos' 2132 Humans Against Xenos (HAX) grew rampant with Alien population growth spreading across a surprising amount of planets, Growing into almost a government faction. Political Leaders, Hatred of the Second Contact War Baring Species and Events prior made them a small super power. 2138 Six years after gaining fame, they then began a war. First with the Genlus, who retaliated instantly fuming more hatred toward Xenomorphs.An amazing loss of Armories and Military Tech from the Genlus, turned into full on war in what was essentially, a Civil War Spreading across 12 Planets. and close to home. 2148 The war ended with this iconic picture as the last man in New York aims his gun at a Human/Basharan Tank. Resulting in his death. Repairs and Damages were astromical even with inflation was the highest cost of Human on Human War in History (82 Trillon UWND) 2152 Police Scouts witness a massacre in a transit station. with remnant HAX shouting "We will rise again!" before blowing themselves up destroying the recording drone. a few months later HAX had announced it's confedaracy. Calling themselves the HPA. Human's Planetary Alliance.making a wedge in relations. The HPA found itself alienated as part of the Human Council, and relations dwindled. 'Third Civil War' 2160 Groups of protesters outside UWN and PPU council buildings were majority ignored, by both sides of the council, HPA displayed it's anger by launching a full assault on UWN for allowing a Bansharan to be leader of the UWN. ' '''A Bansharan,' Ambassador Orle'een Kashaad''' and Human Leaders of UWN Earth, launched an assualt against all militarized HPA Space Stations. Not realizing the Stations had families on board, and created a giant backlash on their goals. the whole HPA then launched all of it's resources to get aid from PPU saying that UWN was killing innocent lives.Using the Stations as Martyrs. 2165 The HPA and PPU made a push for Tovan system because it was UWN's Ray of Hope for peace and the idea that all species can live together in harmony. UWN's Wide array of Alliance came in handy as PPU forces and HPA Destroyers came close to the Tovan system. An icon of Human/Alien Relations as it was the most economic grossing planet in the known human galaxy and was the only planet allowed to marry races and breed (safely) with other species. The Iconic picture of the battle shows the large variety of battleships and cruisers attacking the last of the Destroyers of the HPA who had to surrender arms, to their own dismay, to a Basharan leader.